the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to the Past
Journey to the Past is the fifth episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show". Synopsis Supergirl joins the Midvale Kindergarten field trip to an archaeological dig where she finds the Orphan Stone of Time, which accidentally transports her to Japan in the 1940s, where she must prevent the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service from attacking Pearl Harbor, only to get caught in the act of sabotage, and is almost executed until the Justice League intervenes. Plot During a Midvale Kindergarten field trip to an archeological dig, Supergirl discovers a mysterious orange crystal sphere, which she promptly shows her guide, an anthropologist, who identifies it as the Orphan Stone of Time. According to her guide, each type of the six Orphan Stones possesses the element of soul, time, space, mind, reality, and power, and when all six are combined, they will release enough energy to cause the destruction of, not only this universe and all of time and space, but entire dimensions, and then restart the multiverse. Supergirl appears on television to discuss her discovery and its purpose. This catches the attention of Darkseid, who finds Supergirl at the bus stop and tries to coerce Supergirl into surrendering the Time Stone, which she refuses to do. Infuriated, he kidnaps her, takes her with him back to Apokalips, and then threatens her with tickle torture until she relents and gives up the Time Stone. Darkseid soon uses the Time Stone to send Supergirl to a naval airbase in 1940s Japan, where she overhears about the attack on Pearl Harbor; she turns over the first ship at 11:00pm, and then was caught in the act of sabotage by Japanese officials, who place her under house arrest as a prisoner of war. The general of the Imperial Japanese Naval Air Service soon decrees that the sabotage must stop at once, but as the eleventh hour strikes the next night, Supergirl removes a barred grille before leaving the room through a window and drags another ship over into the sea. Sabotage happens every night at the eleventh hour, and the general again says the sabotage still must be stopped. After sending another ship into the sea, she notices a note from the general saying, "WARNING! One more act of sabotage, and we will be forced to execute you at once!". Sure enough, the Japanese officials capture her again, and this time, they take her out for execution by a firing squad with the girl of steel tied onto a pole. Supergirl tries to object that her body can deflect any shot fired at her, but the firing squad did not believe her and begin carrying out the execution. Suddenly, the Justice League intervene and save her from being shot to death. When the firing squad sees the League face to face, they run away in terror. After scaring off the Japanese soldiers, the Justice League reunites with Supergirl, revealing that they used a genetic copy of the Orphan Stone of Time to travel back into the same time Darkseid trapped her in. After bringing Supergirl back to the present the next day, the Justice League is met by her classmates, who, along with dirty looks on their faces, show a remix video about the League's discussion with Commissioner Gordon and Supergirl getting tickle-tortured by Darkseid on YouTube, called "Flash Remix". This upsets the League, who soon blames the Flash for being the important part of the remix, with Batman slapping him in the face before everyone storms away, leaving the Flash confused. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * This episode should be based on "Eleventh Hour", the twelfth of seventeen animated Technicolor short films based upon the DC Comics character, Superman, produced by Famous Studios. * A scene where Darkseid confronts Supergirl for the Oprhan Stone of Time should be a parody hybrid to Macavity meeting Victoria the White Kitten, and then coercing Old Deuteronomy into choosing him as the Jellicle Choice in the 2019 film adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's 1981 musical, "Cats". * The host of Nickelodeon's action-adventure television game show, "Legends of the Hidden Temple", Kirk Fogg, should voice the anthropologist in this episode. * Lisa Loud, from "The Loud House", should make her cameo appearance as one of Supergirl's classmates during the final scene of this episode. Category:Season 2